If Only
by CieIa
Summary: There was just something about his name that she loved. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was just something about it. Or maybe it was the boy. But even if it was, she would never admit it to anyone. Not even herself. Maybe it was just so her feelings wouldn't get the best of her. Or that he'd never return the feeling. I mean, how could anyone ever love such a failure?
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did I'd be rich and putting this into a game, not writing a Fanfic. Neither do I own the cover image. The credit goes to the amazing artist who drew it~**

 **Heyoo, good day! Welcome to my first Fanfic! Just a brief explanation;**

 **This story will be told from different character points of view(though mainly Link and Zelda's). I suppose you could say this is basically my idea of what went through our heroes minds and what may have happened when the 'cameras were off'. It'll start around the start of Link's memories in Breath of the Wild** **, and go through the actual gameplay, afterwards and even beyond. Soo, I hope you enjoy this and stick with me through it~**

 **Feel free to comment anything I could possibly include somewhere in this, thanks for reading!**

" _The Champions_ " I thought to myself. Their duty: to protect Hyrule...and myself... But how strong are they really? To be given such a task... It must be an honor. And to make it better, they're all so easy to get along with. Well, accept maybe him. He never spoke. I hadn't even heard his voice once. He was always silent. Like a lone bird, swooping across the night sky. He's all action with no talk. I wonder what goes through his mind... It was frustrating in a way. He was always at my side, but he would never speak even a single word to me...

I stared up at the old ceiling of my bedroom. It's been two weeks since the ceremony; where he officially became my sworn protector. Maybe...just maybe...I could try and get him to speak to me. But at the same time...I don't feel like it's right to try and force it out of him...

I sighed, my eyes still focused on my ceiling. I took a deep breath before deciding to go to sleep. Maybe something interesting may happen tomorrow. Like...my powers. Tomorrow might just be the day where they finally awaken. Though I highly doubt it. I suppose there's just something wrong with me. Why else would I continue to be nothing short of useless. I'm nothing more than a failure. A daughter of Hyrule's royal family and still unable to use sealing magic. No wonder he won't speak to me...He must despise me. If only I could aak him...

I lay there for what seemed like hours before finally drifting off, my thoughts still wondering endlessly.

~*~

I sighed as I stared up at the old ceiling above me. Protecting someone as important as Hyrule's only princess. Protecting Hyrule itself...from the great Calamity Ganon. It was one hell of a job. But I knew I had to do it.

"It takes courage to take on a job such as this..." the King had said that to me earlier. It just put more pressure on my chest. What if I mess up? What if something happens to her. How would I live with myself? How _could_ I live with myself?

I probably just made things between us worse. Awkward even. But, of course, I'm the only one to blame for that. All because I refuse to speak my mind. It's extremely stupid, really. But I suppose that's just the way I am. There's so much on my shoulders. Such heavy burdens. I feel like I should just silently go about them. That way, I won't cause any unnecessary fuss. Or say anything that could I could come to regret. Or just embarrass myself. Honestly, I'm such an idiot. But that's why I have to do my best to protect her- Zelda, along with the rest of Hyrule. I just need to stay valiant and strong the whole way through, no matter what. I'm told I have courage when it comes down to the sword and other things. But when it's talying to people, especially her. lt all seems to vanish. If only it didn't...

Though...I wonder if she hates me... She always gets frustrated when I follow her around everywhere. Maybe it could've been different if the sword had chosen someone else. But I suppose the real question is 'why me?' Why did the sword choose me? My rediculous thoughts are running wild again... I raised my hand and took a hard look at it, before covering my face with it.

xX*Xx

~-Earlier that day-~

 _The weather was just right. Not too hot. Not too cold._

 _We were walking along the stone path, making out way to Goron City. There were still some adjustments we had to make to Devine Beast Vah Rudania. Just to make it easier for Daruk to control when the nessasary_ _time comes._

 _Once again, he said nothing. Not a word. I did all the talking as usual. He just followed, silently, behind me. Ding just what his job required him to do. Nothing more, nothing less. The only sound was the sound of his boots as they hit the floor, only to be raised again to take yet another step towards our destination._

 _"But to think," I went on " that Devine Beast was actually built by people... That means we should be able to understand how it works and use it to our advantage. These Devine Beasts...so much we don't know... But if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope."_

 _We continued walking, silently for about a minute before I came to a sudden stop. I don't know what it was, but something told me I had to ask this question. After rehearsing the line several times in my head, I frowned before turning my face him._

 _"Tell me the truth... How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet...hero?"_

 _He stared back at me with a somewhat confused look on his face._

 _After around a minute I turned my head and continued to stand still for a while before continuing the journey to Goron City._

 _The rest of the walk was quiet, neither of us spoke, well, I should say I didn't speak anymore. He obviously wouldn't say anything... Though I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. It made me feel kind of anxious and weary. I never know what he thinking. It makes my imagination run wild with thought about that which he will not say. What does he think of me...? How does the boy chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness really feel towards me? I wonder if I'll ever find out..._

~*~

 _We were making our way to Goron City. The princess had said that there were some adjustments we had to make to Devine Beast Vah Rudania. Just to make it easier for Daruk to control._

 _She seemed fascinated with them, the Devine Beasts. She spoke about them for the first half of the journey. About how amazing they were, the fact that they were actually built by people._

 _"From here we make our way to Goron City!" She began before going on about the Beasts. After around half an hour, she suddenly stopped and shuffled her feet uneasily. She turned and looked me straight in the eyes. My heart skipped a beat and began beating faster._

 _"Tell me the truth..." she began. About what? What have I done? "How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it... Can you hear it yet, hero?"_

 _I just stared back at her. Her eyes. Now that I think about it...her eyes are so pretty. A sea green colour. They dazzled in the most wonderful way in the blazing sunlight. They truly fit the eyes of a stereotypical princess. Or more. They were so bright and full of life. I could stare at them all day. Or at least I could if she'd let me. Though suddenly she turned her head. It was clear she wasn't expecting a reply from me from the beginning. It made me feel bad. I'm supposed to protect her, yet I wouldn't even say a single word to her..._

XxX

 _Upon arriving at Goron City after the rest of the quiet journey, we met up with Daruk. It was so hot here, I could hardly bare it._

 _After making those last adjustments to the Beast, Zelda headed down to meet up with the village elder. I, however, stayed up on the beast for a while with Daruk. He seemed pretty confident in controlling Vah Rudania now._

 _"I may not know a whole lot about this whole Calamity Ganon thing... But mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!" Daruk grinned " Right little guy!" He exclaimed, slapping me hard on the back. "Hey, by the way, congrats on becoming the princesses appointed knight. That's a really big deal you know! Protecting the king's daughter... No pressure!" Though that just seemed to weigh me down even more. There was already enough pressure for me to deal with._

 _"Seriously though...The princess is a strong personally- so strong she can't quite see the range of the peaks. Remember that and you'll be fine."_

 _Suddenly, out of the blue, the ground began to shake furiously. Several large rocks began falling from a peak, and if it hadn't have been for Daruk, I wouldn't still be standing here._

 _"All right, so what was I saying..." Daruk continued as if nothing unusual had just happened. "That was a little strange..." came his delayed reaction. "As far as I know, Death Mountain had been quiet for years... But if the mountain"s shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders this size then- Never mind, forget I said anything." He stared up at the large mountain for a while before deciding that it was time we met back with Zelda in the village._

 _After making it back to the city, Zelda decided it was best for us to start the walk back now. That way, we'll make it back to the castle before nightfall._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Good day! Thanks for reading chapter 1 and welcome to chapter 2!** **Firstly, I want to thank you all for this many follows**. **I honestly expected to get no more than 5 in the first 4 chapters, yet here I am on 9 already, thanks!**

 **Secondly, I had a review mentioning how I had made some spelling mistakes and went onto different parts without using deviders or anything. I did actually put multiple deviders in, though when I published the story they didn't seem to appear, so I've worked out something else** **, which I've updated the last chapter with. Sorry, for any confusion due this.**

~ ***~ - New point of view**

X **xX** **\- New time or place(with the previous point of view** )

 **X*X - New time or place(with a new point of view** )

 **Start/end of a flashback(same pov as the previous)- xXxXx**

 **xX*Xx- Start/end of flashback(new pov)**

 **I'll also appologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, since I won't be proof reading this due to multiple reasons(yeah, you guessed it, I'm just lazy :) )**

 **Anyways, without further ado, chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

Nightfall seemed to approach fast. We were still making our way back from Goron City. It was probably best to stay there the night, but Zelda insisted on going back to the castle.

The _bright orange glow as the day faded away into night cast upon us, creating shadows. It was such a beautiful sight. Well, not as beautiful as her eyes. They're so-_

 _"Kyaa" a high scream echoed slighty through the night air. I looked up to see Zelda, laying on the floor, face down._

 _Dammit! If only I had actually paid attention to her rather than thinking of her eyes. Wait, what am I doing still standing here. Useless Link, pull yourself together!_

 _I ran over to where the princess had fallen(which was only about a metre from where I was standing) and offered my hand to her. She ignored it._

 _Instead she got up by herself, and gave an exaggerated sigh before continuing to walk. Great. Now she hates me. Or should I say she does even more. Though I can't really complain. I won't even speak a single word to her. Who knows what I could actually be thinking. I looked down at the ground - rather than at Zelda like I should have - then at the now night sky. There were so many starts. The night sky is surely one of the most fascinating and gorgeous things on earth._

 _The castle finally came into view. The high towers peaking over Castle Town._

 _I couldn't wait to sleep_.

 _Night seemed to fall faster than I had expected. I hope father doesn't scald me for getting back so late... He'll probably tell me that I should have stayed in Goron City for the night to avoid any unnecessary danger._ Though I suppose that would've been the best option.

 _It's so annoying. How he tells me what to do all the time. I feel almost like I've been stripped of my freedom. And then there's_ _him._ _I know it's his job, but does he really have to follow me everywhere?_

 _I sighed before staring skyward. I mean, if he actually_ _spoke_ _to me_ _then maybe-_

Suddenly, I tripped _on a small rock. I let out a small scream before hitting the ground. I should have payed more attention to where I was going. I'm so clumsy , I probably looked like such an idiot. I lay there for about 15 seconds before a hand extended before me. Took him long enough._

 _I simply ignored his hand and heaved myself up._

 _Annoyed, I let out a large (and probably a little exaggerated) sigh before swiftly walking off towards the castle, leaving him behind._

 _I might have over exaggerated a little. Just a bit. It'll be fine. At this point, I just want to sleep._

xXxXx

I woke with a yawn and stretched my arms high into the air. We had no plans for today. Later this week we would be heading to the Gerudo Desert to make some final adjustments to Devine Beast Vah Naboris.

Today I was hoping to get some more research on the mysterious shrines done. Maybe I'll actually find something interesting.

The shrines have always fascinated me. Just like the recently discovered Guardians and Devine Beasts. It's absolutely amazing how such things were built by people alone. There's still so much we don't know about them.

Hopefully I'll actually be able to go without someone following me around for once. There's always someome there with me. It just feels like another way of telling me that I can't handle anything myself. I always need someone there to help me. But that's not true. I have a mind of my own. I need my privacy just as much as anyone else does. I just wish people would actually let me have more time to myself.

XxX

My research seems to getting nowhere. It was frustrating.

I help my Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. "Nothing. Just as I thought." I sighed in mild frustration.

"Hmm... It seems that this structure was designed to be accessed exclusively by the swords chosen one." I looked up at the the large shrine. It towered over me. It had a smooth, grey surface(though I'm not quite sure what it's made of). Bronze, stone patterns decorated it's exterior. A Sheikah eye on the top. A small pedestal about half my height stood beside it. Parts of it were covered by moss.

"But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope."

I took a step back and examined the Shrine. There must be a way to active it... It's probably staring me right in the face. "How do I get inside? I have to activate it somehow."

That's when I heard the loud galloping of hoofs. "Ah..." Ugh, I told him not to follow me here! It's so annoying how he just follows me all the time! Be it his job or not! The chocolate brown horse- Epona.-Stopped just next to my own gleaming white one.

I took a deep breath, trying to hold my anger back as the Champion hopped off his horse and bagan walking up to me. I fastened my Sheikah Slate to my waist and swiftly walked up to him, leaving a metre gap between us. He too, stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort." I closed my eyes before opening them again and continuing, placing my hands on my hips. "It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own. I," I went on, raising my hand to my chest, pointing to myself, and then lowering it back to my hips. "the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders." I straightened my arms, leaving them by my side and stormed off ahead to mount my horse. "Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please." I finished, adding extra emphasis to the 'please'.

I could hear his footsteps, following close behind me. Without a second thought I turned around and snapped. "And stop following me!"

Upon making it back to castle, I had realised what I had said. I felt awful. I had let my frustration get the best of me and yelled at him without restraint. I was feeling depressed due to my research getting nowhere. I had to appologise to him. And maybe... Maybe I could try and get him to speak to me. Or I should try speaking to him...to _Link_.

~*~

It was early noon. I was heading out to one of the nearby Shrines with Epona. The king had ordered me to follow after his daughter, after she had insisted on going off to do her research alone.

At first, I debated on whether I should go afted her or not, but since her father ordered it, I felt it best to go.

The Shrine was now in view, along with a feminine voice in earshot. As I got closer I could make out what she saying.

"How do I get inside? I have to activate it somehow." It was clear she was talking about the Shrine. She had been spending a lot of her time here recently, trying to find a way to make it into the shrine and finally find out what secrets these Sheikah Shrines held. Legend says that they are left behind for the sword's chosen hero alone.

Zelda's own horse- Navi -was waiting patiently for her masters return. Epona bagan to slow down and then stopped beside Navi. I dismounted Epona and began walking up to Zelda.

She turned to face me, fastening her Sheikah Slate to her waist. She bagan walking up to me, putting her hands on her hips, a look of annoyance pasted on her face. She stopped, leaving a metre gap between us.

Once again, I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. I loved them so much. My eyes were plain and dull. A boring, light blue colour. Ahh, I should actually focus on what she saying, not her eyes. Dammit Link! Focus already, you idiot!

"I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort. I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king's orders." She snapped at me, clearly unhappy with my presence. "Return to the castle. And tell that to my father, please." She huffed, putting her arms to her side and storming off to mount her horse. I followed behind her, only to get shouted at "And stop following me!"

I stood there watching her ride off for a minute, before mounting my own horse and following her back to the castle.

I felt bad in a way. Like she said, she made it clear that she wasn't in need of an escort. She didn't want to be followed, she just wanted to do something by herself for once. I couldn't even follow that simple request. How do I make things better...? Maybe I could- no, I _should_ appologise to her. Using my voice. By speaking to her. Yes. Tomorrow, I will try apologising. Hopefully it will cheer her up, even if it's just a little bit. I have to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day~**

 **Thanks for reading and welcome to chapter 3(the longest so far)**

 **I don't really have much to say here other than mention that I won't be making it clear to the reader who's perspective the story is written from at that particular time, it's left for you guys to figure out.**

 **Oh and chapters will be uploaded depending on how long they are, but at least twice a week(possibly one if things happen), since they're pretty short.**

 **Finally, I'd like to say thank you again for all the reviews, favourites and follows! It's my motivation to write!**

 **Anyways, chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it!**

Tomorrow we'll be making our way to the Gerudo Desert. But today, we have no plans. Well, at least she doesn't. Wait, what if she has plans to ignore me all day...? Today I had to appologise. There's not getting out of it. My whole body felt tense.

Ahhh! Why was I so nervous? All I needed to do was speak to her. But what if she avoids me all day? Okay. Calm down. It'll be fine. I took a deep breath before heading out of my room.

Once again, no plans for today. Maybe I should try and get some research done... Ah, I said that I'd appologise to him today. I really had too. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. It was foolish. Father had scalded me again, for going out alone. He can be so over protective and strict.

XxX

I was continuing yesterday's research. Although this time, I was accompanied by him.

Well, it was now or never. I had to appologise now.

"Link..." I took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment before finally getting it out. "I'm sorry." My heart beating faster than usual, I continued, though I couldn't find the courage to face him, so instead, I focused my eyes on a single blade of grass "You know...for snapping at you yesterday. My research wasn't going anywhere and I just-"

"I-it's okay..." I heard a quiet mutter and stopped talking. Did he just...? Did he just speak?

I turned my head to look at him in surprise. He just stared back at me for a short while before opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry too. For following you when you clearly asked me not to..." He frowned and I looked him straight me in the eyes. I guess I've never really noticed it before now, but they were so full of life. A sense of adventure.

But...he spoke to me! Finally! "I-it's fine! don't appologise! It was my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I appologise." I could barely keep a straight face. I was just so happy that he had finally spoken to me. Well, I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. It won't happen again.

But still, that feeling it gave me...his voice. What is it? I don't know. I've never been good at expressing my feelings. Or even believing them myself. Or maybe it was more to the fact that I don't want to. Feelings can often get in the way of reason. Or even change a person completely. Like when I lost my temper yesterday.

I flashed a weak smile at him and sure enough, that's all he said the whole time. Although...his apology confused me in a way. I know he followed me, regardless of what I told him, but I was the one in the wrong. I guess that's just the way he is.

I checked the time on the Sheikah Slate, hoping to find something to say that would break the now awkward silence. 5:36pm. It was probably time we headed back now. The last thing I wanted was for father to get angry at me again and ruin my mood. But then again, he'll probably question it over dinner anyway.

"It's beginning to get a little late. Maybe we should start heading back now." I turned to Link so I could pick up his motive reaction. He nodded before getting up and mounting Epona. I followed, mounting Navi and riding off behind Link.

Hearing him speak just makes me think about what goes through his mind even more. Even though it's not really my place to think about it, I just can't help it. I should really focus on my own feelings rather than someome else's...

If only I had tried to speak to him more...I should try again some other time. But like I said before, I don't want to force him to speak to me if he's not comfortable with it.

I just sat there, watching her do her research. She was so intrigued. Why did I even enjoy watching her do her research? Is that a little weird? I hope not.

I've never been any good at exexpressing myself. Which is why I was finding it so hard to just appologise to her. Right now.

Right here. I have to do it. Quit being useless Link. Just appologise. Okay. I'll do it. Three... Two... O-

"Link...I'm sorry..."

W-wait. What? Did she just appologise? She did, right? I'm not just imagining it? That wasn't the plan. She didn't do anything. Why is she apologising?

"You know...for snapping at you yesterday."

Oh. For that. But really, It's okay. It was my fault, I shouldn't have followed you. Wait, why am I telling myself this? I need to say it to her. Okay. I took a deep breath.

"My research wasn't going anywhere and I just-"

"I-it's okay" I muttered. What was that? Hylia, I'm pathetic.

She turned her head towards me, our eyes locked. She looked kind of surprised. I guess that's to be expected though. She obviously wouldn't have expected me to speak at all. Just a simple gesture.

"I'm sorry too. For following you when you clearly asked me not to..." That's better I suppose. I was able to say it with a little more confidence.

"I-it's fine! don't appologise! It was my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I appologise."

Ahh, she shouldn't be the one apologising. I'm just going to leave it here. I don't want to ruin the moment and cause and argument or anything.

Though now I think about it, I'm pretty sure a slight smile occurred when I spoke to her. I guess it was just my weird imagination.

She switched on her Sheikah Slate, probably checking the time, as she told me it was getting late, and we should probably head back now. She turned her face to me, probably waiting for my response.

I responed with a nod and got up, making my way to Epona and mounting her and riding back to the castle, Navi galloping behind.

XxX

The Gerudo Desert. Today we would be making our way there for some last adjustments to Vah Naboris, Zelda also has some 'buissness' with the Gerudo Champion.

At least all the Champions were easy to get along with. Well, all but one. All but Revali, the Rito Champion. He was so...how do I put it? Cocky. He seems to think he's so much better than the rest of us. It's so annoying.

xXxXx

 _It was early noon. Zelda was off visiting the Rito Elder, whilst I was aimlessly staring out at the blue sky when suddenly, a large draft filled the sky, causing me so stumble backwards. Before I knew it, standing before me was Revali- the Rito Champion._

 _Impressive, I know." He smirked, crossing his arms- no, wings -in a mocking sort of manner._

 _"Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar." He stated, spreading his wings out and lifting his head._ _"It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon."_

 _The Champion jumped down from the wooden fence he was perched upon and continued his lecture._ _"Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note." Suddenly, he circled me, before looking me in the eyes._ _"But let's not-pardon me for being so blunt-lets not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito." the 'most skilled archer of all the Rito' continued to circle me._

 _"Yet I have been tapped to merely assist you. All because you happen to have that little darkness sealing sword on your back. I mean, it's just...asinine. Unless...you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where...?" He said sarcastically. "Oh, I know! How about up there?!"_

 _He stretched a single wing, gesturing towards the Devine Beast- Vah Medoh, which was currently soaring high above the clouds."Oh, you must pardon me." He laughed, mockingly. "I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Devine Beast on your own!" With a final laugh, he jumped high into the air and flew up towards Vah Medoh._

 _"Good luck sealing the darkness!"_

 _I stood there for a few minutes, watching the Devine Beast float across the sky. He may have the right level of skill, but maybe not the right heart._ I really don't like him.

 _"What are you still doing here? " I turned my head to see Zelda, a few feet away from me. "It's about time we made it back to the castle now. If we don't leave here soon we'll have to stay for the night."_

xXxXx

"Ready?" She asked. The two of us were outside the castle stables, mounted upon our horses. I simply nodded in response, replacing what could have been a simple 'yes'.

We had woken up extremely early today in order to get to the desert by midday.

We were only able to ride part of the way to the Beast. The horses won't travel across sand, meaning we'll have to use sand seals for the remaining third of the journey.

X*X

Th e desert was now in view, we were only a few minutes away from the Gerudo Canyon Stable. The sun was now beginning to rise. It must've been about 7am.

We arrived at the stable, leaving our horses in it's care and headed out to the Sand Seal rental, which was about five minutes from here on foot.

With my fantastic luck, they just so happened to be out of Sand Seals, meaning we would have to make the rest of the journey on foot.

XxX

Luckily, it wasn't too hot at the moment, due to the time of day. Though the heat was still almost unbearable. We'd been walking for about an hour and a half.

Most of the journey was quiet, once again. I said a few things here and there but that was about it. I just wish...I wish that he would speak again. I suppose it was just his voice. There's just something I like about it. I'm not sure what though.

I couldn't wait to sleep, despite the fact that it was only we had to meet up with Urbosa- the Gerudo Champion. The Devine Beast was in view from here too, but Link agreed that it was best to stop at the Kara Kara Bazaar for an hour or two to freshen up.

The Bazaar surrounded a spring of fresh water. I sat behind it, splashing my face. It felt so nice in this heat. Link did the same.

After eating and a large drink to keep us going for the remaining hour, we set off.

X*X

After our trip to the Bazaar, the two of us decided to stop off at Gerudo Town so we could reserve two rooms in an inn for the night, only to find that's it's a 'girls only' city. Trust my luck. Great.

"It's best that I go and meet up with Urbosa now so that she doesn't worry. I guess you'll have to find us at place to stay for tomorrow since you won't be able to stay at the city. Urbosa has offered to have us for the night. I guess you have the day to yourself now. So I guess I'll be leaving you here." I'd rather someone be here with me, but I decided not to argue with her and nodded my head instead.

"I'll meet you up there tonight then. I have buissness with Urbosa as you know, so I'll leave you to your training and meet you at around 10pm." she smiled slightly and walked off towards Vah Naboris. It was now 10am.

I circled the city, hoping to find Sand Seal rentals. Sure enough, there was and there were actually some seals available too.

I paid twenty rupees and rode the Sand Seal back to the Kara Kara Bazaar, which only took me about 10 minutes to get to, thanks to ride.

I was able to find us a place to stay for tomorrow, though the only trouble was that there was only one room available, but that's to be sorted later.

I spent the rest of the day strengthening my sword skills, with that done, I rode off to meet with Zelda and Urbosa.

XxX

I walked across the balcony of the Devine Beast, of which was structured like a camel. I caught the sight of long red hair in the corner of my eyes, knowing that it was Urbosa, I walked over to her. Zelda was laying across her shoulder, asleep. She looked so...beautiful. Her hair swayed slightly in the mild night wind.

"Ah, well...You certainly got here fast."

 **I uploaded this chapter a few days ago and actually read through it and decided a few things didn't make too much sense, so I decided to rewrite it. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm currently working on chapter 4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Welcome to chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed 3. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for all the favourites and follows, but that's just about all I have to say this time.**

 **Anyways, chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it!**

I walked across the balcony of the Devine Beast, of which was structured like a camel. I caught the sight of long red hair in the corner of my eyes, knowing that it was Urbosa, I walked over to her. Zelda was laying across her shoulder, asleep. She looked so...beautiful. Her hair swayed slightly in the mild night wind.

"Ah, well...You certainly got here fast."

The Champion turned her head to face me and smiled.

"I should have expected as much, from the princesses own appointed knight." Urbosa looked back at the sleeping princess, laying on her shoulder and smiling at her.

"She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now..."

All day? She works too hard... What's the motivation of her research in the first place? There must be a reason why she's so interested. But then again, I suppose that's just who she it. Though...she shouldn't be so hard on herself. Sometimes she just pushes herself too far...

"So...? Spill it, boy."

Urbosa looked back at me. I lifted my head, snapping out of my thoughts, awaiting whatever she wanted to know.

"Have the two of you been getting along alright?"

Ohh. That. I stumbled back a step, my eyes locked with the Gerudo in front of me. How would you put it? I'm not exactly sure. I just seem to annoy her a lot of the time but-

"It's OK... I know. Your silence speaks volumes."

I looked back at the ground for a moment, thinking on that statement, before she began speaking again, looking down at Zelda.

"She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny."

Though this only made me feel worse. I looked down at the ground, a slight, saddened look upon my face.

"Don't worry, it's not like you carry any of the blame in this."

Only I couldn't see it that way. It was all becoming clear now. I was finally starting to understand why she disliked me so much.

"It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication... She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it..."

Does this mean that they've known each other since the princess was young? No-one has ever mentioned it. Then again, I suppose it was quite clear. They seemed pretty close from the start. Maybe I could find the time to speak to Zelda about this. If it's not too personal I suppose.

"That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing."

So there really was something behind it. It makes perfect sense. However, in a way, I'm not too sure Zelda would approve of Urbosa telling me this. I'm sure she's thinking the same thing. It's probably best not to say anything. Just in case.

"She really is quite...special." The Champion lifted her hand before tucking away a stray hair on the princesses head and smiling to herself. It was clear she cared deeply for the princess.

"You be sure to protect her with her life." She began, facing the still sands below Naboris before turning back to me.

"It's quite the honour."

Her face turned somewhat serious again as she focused on the princess.

"The night brings a chill. It's probalbly time we take her in."

Saying that, I only just realised how cold I was. How long had we been talking for? I was shivering a little. The desert tends to get a little cold at night.

"Or..." There was a hint of mischief in her tone. I lifted my sight from the floor to the Gerudo Champion. She clicked her fingers, as a deafeningly loud ray of lighting flashed through the night sky. I jumped, almost falling over at the surprise. The princess awoke with a high shout and jumped up from Urbosa's shoulder, still sitting, looking around frantically.

"Urbosa! What was that? Did you feel that?" Her head rotated to face me. She looked confused and with a small hint of terror.

"Wait, what-how did you- what are you doing here?" Her face looked more confused as she looked at me. Urbosa began laughing loudly. Her intentions had clearly been met.

I let a smile take over, amused at the princess confusion.

X*X

I awake with a yawn, suddenly remembering yesterday's events. I felt slightly embarrassed by them. The way I had acted at least. I had jumped up and started panicking, I probably looked really stupid to him. Like I get scared easily, maybe. Ah, what did it matter anyway?

I met Link outside Gerudo Town, which was only about ten minutes from Vah Naboris. We paid 40 rupees to rent two sand seals(which were luckily in stock this time) and began making our way home.

XxX

We made it to the Kara Kara Bazaar after around half an hour. As usual, the area wasn't too busy. We decided to give ourselves a thirty to sixty minute break before heading out again. I had wondered off, leaving Link to enjoy the meal he had ordered, since I wasn't feeling too hungry, and settled on a piece of fruit.

I had decided to take a walk around the lake. After standing on the Sand Seal for a while my legs had grown stiff.

A few travelers were up ahead, discussing someone amongst themselves. I was about to walk past them before one strolled up to me.

"Good afternoon!" The traveller beamed.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me and my buddies how to get to Gerudo Town from here?" He gestured to the two other travellers behind him.

"Ah, yes, If you follow this path forwards from here without any turns, it should come into view after one and a half hour or so."

"Thank you!" One of the other travellers thanked.

"There's just one more thing we need before we set our. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, what is it?"

The third traveller simply gave an evil grin before finally telling me what they needed.

"Your life...Princess of Hyrule!"

A large puff of red smoke surrounded me as the travellers revealed their real selves. Members of the Yiga Clan.

Without a second thought, I ran off in the only direction I could without colliding with one of the members. I just wasn't fast enough. Two of them appeared on the path ahead of me. I tried to turn around, only to find the final Yiga Clan member readying his sickle.

I stumbled backwards only to fall down. I cowered in fear, lifting an arm to my face, as if it would protect me.

The man lifted his sickle in the air, about to swing it at me at any moment. I closed my eyes tightly, consumed by fear.

I heard the sound of metal crashing upon metal, to find I was still untouched. I opened one of my eyes, slowly. Sure enough, he was standing there, the darkness sealing sword in hand. My eyes opened wide and I began breathing heavily. I quickly jerked my head to the side to see one unconscious Yiga Clan member laying across the floor, his sickle knocked out of his hand.

Without a thought for his own life...he had saved me...again. This just made me feel worse for the way I treated him...

The remaining two Yiga Clan member jumped up in unison, about to pounce on Link. He lifted his sword with speed and swung it at the two of them. They both tumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Link stood there for a moment, staring at the sand ahead of him, before putting his sword away. He turned and offered his gloved hand to me. I took it and held it tightly as he pulled me up. His hands were walm and soft(his fingers at least since they weren't covered by his gloves). I didn't want to let go. I felt safe with my hand in his. This feeling was weird. I had never experienced this kind of thing... I wasn't quite sure if I liked it or not.

I glanced at the ground before releasing my tight grip on his hand. I felt my eyes tear up and simply wiped away the tears with my finger.

"Thank you..." I looked up to meet his eyes. They were soft and friendly. He flashed a warm smile in response. There was an awkward moment of silence before we decided to walk the rest of the way to the stable from here.

~*~

We were on our way back to the castle. This time, we were able to rent Sand Seals, which made the journey much quicker.

Once we had made it to the Kara Kara Bazaar, we decided to stop for an hour or so, just like we did yesterday.

The area was pretty empty, just like yesterday. I had sat down and ordered a meat based meal, whilst Zelda had said she wasn't too hungry and instead, ate a piece of fruit before wondering off.

I decided to take a look around for the princess after finishing my tasty meal. I was stuffed.

However, I couldn't seem to find her around the Bazaar. I assumed she had went for a short walk and went to look for her.

Still, I couldn't seem to find her and began to panic. Out of nowhere, I heard a faint scream. I immediately knew exactly what it was. I knew that voice better than anything. Zelda. She was in trouble.

I began running as fast as I could in the direction I heard the cry for help. And there she was.

There was nowhere for her to turn. Three members of the Yiga Clan surrounded her as she stumbled backwards, falling over. She closed her eyes tightly before trying to shield herself with an arm, as one member lifted his sickle high into the air, ready to swing it at her.

Before he had the chance, I jumped in, sword in hand, knocking the sickle out of his. I stood facing the remaining two members.

Zelda must have opened her eyes and noticed what was going on as I could hear her heavy, relieved breathing behind me. The two members stood in front of me both jumped into the air, ready to take a swing at me. I slashed the pair with my sword. They both tumbled to the ground and lay there unconscious like the other. I put my sword away, indicating that it was all over now. She was safe.

I turned around to see the princess still sitting there. She looked terrified and relieved all at the same time. I offered my hand to her. She accepted it and I pulled her up of the ground. Her hand was warm and sweaty out of fear. Though there was something that made me want to keep holding it. I let go, regretfully. Holding her hand made me feel...odd. Though I couldn't pinpoint the feeling. It was all too new to me. Only, I didn't know whether I liked this feeling or not.

Her eyes teared up slightly. Or at least I think they did, though I'm not sure. I was probably just a grain of sand. She wiped them with a finger before looking down at the ground and up again as her kind, green eyes met mine.

"Thank you..."

I flashed a warm smile in rresponse to her thanks, which was followed by a moment of awkward silence.

We decided to walk back to the stable and ride the rest of the way back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo, welcome to chapter 5! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4!** **Firstly, I need to appologise for how short this chapter is, not to mention that it's taken a while to come out. I've been busy with some end of year school assessments(since I'm still in school until the week after next). The next chapter should longer and out sooner.** **Secondly, I just want to thank you all for all the favourites and follows!** **Without any more of my boring rambling, chapter 5!**

Upon arriving at the Gerudo Canyon Stable, we took another short break before heading off again.

Just about 15 minutes away from the castle, we got bombarded by Bokoblins.

I jumped off Epona, readying my sword. I was able to take quite a few of them down with a single swing.

I did a backflip, dodging an attack from one of the twenty or so remaining Bokoblins. Though I was a little too late as his soldier's broadsword slashed my arm. I ignored it and continued fighting, taking down the rest of them in just a few minutes.

Just when I thought it was all over, a Hinox stormed over. I didn't have a bow with me, meaning I wouldn't be able to strike it's weak point(it's eye). I would have to fight it the hard way.

I dodged multiple attacks whilst landing multiple on him. Once again, I avoided an attack a split second too late. The Hinox's razor like nails skimmed my skin, causing a deep cut.

I stumbled backwards, clenching my wounded arm, before releasing it, refusing to show any mercy. And finally, I had finished the large creature off with a final swing of my sword.

I sat down on a large rock for a minute or two. The pain in my arm seemed to calm down as Zelda examined it, making sure I was OK.

"That cut doesn't look too bad actually. You'll be fine for now." We would have to wait until we were back at the castle to bandage it up.

"But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness." She gave a concerned frown.

"As brave as you are, that does _not_ make you immortal." She got up from the rock and began looking around at all the bodies of monsters laying on the cold ground.

"It seems that, not only is the of these attacks on the rise...but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well."

Her face turned somewhat serious and slightly frightened. Though she was trying to hide it, it showed through.

"I fear that... I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon."

I was slightly stunned. I wonder how long she had been thinking about that... Though...it makes a lot of sense. I just hope that's not the case...

"And," She began, standing up and brushing the off the dust that clung to her. "if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst."

She looked down at me as I was still sat on the large rock. "We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible."

She gave me a nod. I stood up and we began walking back to our steeds.

I thought back on what she had said.

 _"I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon. And...if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst."_

 _'The worst'_

We can never actually expect the worst. We have no idea how high Ganon's power is. It probably exceeds our wildest thoughts by far. We'll never truly know until the time to seal it away comes once again.

Though something told me she already knew this.

~*~

We came to a sudden surprise just a short way away from the castle. Though it certainly wasn't a good surprise.

We were suddenly ambushed a large horde of Bokoblins, along with a Hinox.

Without a second thought, he jumped off Epona and launched himself into battle.

He took down the Bokoblins in just a short amount of time. Just when we both though everything was taken care of, a Hinox appeared.

Unlike the Bokoblins, the Hinox seemed to do some damage on him, however. It's claws had ripped open the skin on his arm, revealing a seep cut, blood dripping down it.

I frowned. He pushes himself too hard...he should take more time to rest, though he's always practicing with that sword. The sword he's destined to wield.

He landed the last blow on the beast, before making his way over to where I was sat, clutching his wounded arm.

"...Let me take a look at that. It could be infected." I said, keeping my eyes on his arm.

He didn't say anything and held his arm out before me.

"That cut doesn't look too bad actually. You'll be fine for now." We would have to wait until we made it back to the castle to bandage it up. This made me feel kind of bad. It was right there in front of me, yet I couldn't do anything. I wish Mipha was here... I founded down at it, probably looking a little concerned.

"But you know, there's a fine line between courage and recklessness. As brave as you are, that does _not_ make you immortal." My facial expression probably didn't match my attitude too well. I took a glace at the many monster bodies scattered around the floor.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him about my theory. The theory of which I hope more than anything else doesn't turn out to be real.

"It seems that, not only is the of these attacks on the rise...but the scale of beasts we are facing is intensifying as well." I shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"I fear that... I fear that this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon." I'm sure there was a look of complete fear on my face, which made me happy that I wasn't facing him. A part of of me didn't want him to see me looking weak. I'm not even sure why. I continued, trying to ignore the stupid and annoying voices in my head.

I stood up and brushed the dust that clung to me off. "And...if that's the case, I'm ready to expect the worst. We'll need to make preparations as soon as possible."

I looked down at him and he gave me a nod and stood up.

I tried to speak with confidence, though it didn't seem to work as well as I planned.

' _I'm ready to expect the worst._ '

How can I even say that? We have no idea how strong Ganon really is. We'll never truly know until the time to seal him comes. If...if I can even access my powers by then. At this rate, it feels like I never will...

This is something I didn't want to tell Father about, however. He would just tell me that I was over thinking, as usual. I knew Link wouldn't say anything, which is why I didn't think twice about telling him. I'm sure he inferred this anyway.

I shook my head, stopping further thoughts on the subject.

I made my way back to Navi, Link close behind me. The castle was close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, first things first, I'm really sorry for how late(and short) this chapter is. Once again, I got caught up in school work. Not to mention that I spent a few hours writing this chapter on my dads computer and forgot to save since I usually write on the mobile app so I'm used to the auto save.**

 **On another note, thank you for all the favourites and follows! More of my own ideas should be coming into this pretty soon, so look forward to that!**

 **Aaaand, finally, after the long wait, chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it!**

We arrived back at the castle later than expected, due to the ambush. Father thanked Link for fending off all of those foes. The day after tomorrow me and Link would be on our way to Zoras Domain to meet up with the Zora Champion- Mipha. After dinner, I spent the rest of the night in my study, which was right across from my bedroom.

XxX

I had decided to look for Link since I'd have usually seen him by now. It was nearly midday.

I came across Father on the way. He told me that he had found me, asleep, I'm my study late last night and scalded me for wasting too much time on my 'time wasting' research when I should be using all of my spare time to try and awaken my sealing powers.

I stormed out of the castle, unaccompanied(other than Navi), letting my emotions get the best of me.

I rode out onto Hyrule Field The castle was still in view, I was only about ten minutes away from it on foot.

I sat down in a patch of vivid flowers. I began taking photographs with the Sheikah Slate.

Not long after(and to no surprise), Link appeared accompanied by Epona. I sighed, looking at the emerald coloured grass beside me.

Though...for some reason, he didn't seem to annoy me by following me this time. I felt oddly...happy. I turned me head, looking at my knight.

"Good afternoon." I said, sighing lightly.

He looked as if he hesitated a little, but after a few seconds, he unexpectedly responed.

"Good afternoon."

I tried to hide the smile occurred on my face, probably failing to do so, but I hardly minded. He spoke to me more often now. I still wasn't expecting a reply, however.

He got off Epona and sat beside me.

The screen of my Sheikah Slate was still switched on, a photograph of the flowers showing.

Link had his eyes fixed on the Slate.

"You like flowers, huh?" He said, more stating than asking.

I smiled, picking up my Sheikah Slate again, taking another picture of vivid purple and yellow flowers.

"The flowers we have here in Hyrule aren't just beautiful... They're also quite useful for a variety of things."

I snapped another picture and took a moment to identify the flowers in it. I gasped as a certain blue and white flower caught my eye.

"This one here is called the Silent Princess. It's a rare, endangered species." I decided it was best to find a conversation subject to stop awkwardness. I suppose I did get a little carried away though.

I leant over, examining the delicate plant. "Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet."

I glanced out at Link quickly, and the back at the flower. He was also kneeling down, behind me, focused on the Princess.

"The Princess can only thrive out here, in the wild..." the petals lightly, careful not to cause damage to them in any way.

"All that we can hope... Is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own."

I lost focus as something else suddenly caught my eye, causing an even bigger gasp to escape.

I threw myself to the ground, scooping up the creature hoping across the grass.

"Is that what I think it is? Look at this!" I got carried away at my find, once again. I turned around to show Link.

"I don't believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effect under the proper circumstances!"

I opened my hands, revealing what I had caught. "Ta dah!"

A large green frog with bright yellow eyes sat on my hands. "Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities."

The frog began hoping up and down. "We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of psychical fitness...You'd be a perfect candidate for the study!"

Without thinking, I shoved the frog in his face, trying to get him to eat it.

"Go on! Taste it!

"Wh-what!? T-taste the-?!"

I giggled before lowering the frog and letting back down onto the ground.

"I'm just kidding." I laughed. He looked kind of embarrassed, his cheeks were pink. I sighed happily. "We should probably go back now. I'm sure Father is already unhappy with me for leaving alone. Oh and we'll be heading to Zoras Domain tomorrow, so don't forget to get some rest."

He nodded before we started riding back to the castle.

X*X

"Where is she...?" I muttered to myself, eying the vast green fields.

I had set out to find Zelda. It appeared that she'd had some sort of conflict with her father, the King, once again and stormed off.

I spotted a large white horse and bagan riding over to it, knowing exactly who it would lead me to.

She turned her head, noticing my appearance and gave a small, almost invisible smile.

"Good afternoon." She said.

I looked up at her and out eyes met. I decided to answer her.

"Good afternoon." I replied, dismounting Epona.

She smiled again, blushing slightly for some reason.

She then picked up her Sheikah Slate nd began taking more photographs of the brightly coloured flowers dotted around us.

"You like flowers huh?" I stated, more than questioned, looking at the Slate.

"The flowers we have here in Hyrule aren't just beautiful... They're also quite useful for a variety of things." Began, lecturing me on Hyrule's plants, whilst talking another picture and examining it for a moment as it she'd seen a four leaf clover between the flower petals.

She put down the Slate and bent over, lightly touching the petals of a beautiful blue and white flower. I'm not sure I'd ever seen one before.

"This one here is called the Silent Princess. It's a rare, endangered species."

She looked saddened by the Princesses endangerment.

"Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet." She turned her head to me for a brief moment before returning her focus to the flower.

She bent over, examining the flower closer, touching the petals, careful not to cause any damage to them. I also bent over to get a closer look.

"All that we can hope... Is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own." She continued, sounding as though she was talking about animals rather than plants, before something caught her eye and she dived into the grass, cupping something in her hands.

She turned back to me, looking far beyond excited, for some reason.

"I don't believe it but I've actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effect under the proper circumstances!"

"Ta dah!" She opened her hands, reveling the smallgreen frog inside, keeping an intrigued eye on it, making sure it didn't hop away.

The frog began jumping up and down on the spot.

"Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities." I gulped, unsure of where this was going.

"We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here, and with your level of psychical fitness...You'd be a perfect candidate for the study!"

Before I had a chance to refuse, she plunged the small leaping animal towards my face. "Go on! Taste it!

I stumbled backwards, almost loosing my balance completely. "Wh-what!? Taste the-?!"

She giggleto herself, letting the small amphibian go. I felt my face heat up, hoping my embarrassment didnt show up too well.

"I'm just kidding." She half chucked, half sighed. "We should probably go back now. I'm sure Father is already unhappy with me for leaving alone. Oh and we'll be heading to Zoras Domain tomorrow, remember? Don't forget to get some rest."

I nodded in response and we rode on back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning/afternoon. Reeaaaallly late chapter this time(which probably isn't surprising). Part of the lateness was due to the fact that I actually dislike Mipha quite a lot, I'm not even sure why. That kind of made me just not want to write in all honesty. The main reason was due to my phone charger breaking and not getting a new one until today. I know I said this last time, but the next chapter won't be late. For sure this time.**

 **I should also appologise about how short this chapter is. I just wanted to get it over with because I got bored of writing about Mipha fast.**

 **Buuuut, anyway, thanks for all the favourites and follows! And finally, chapter 7:**

We were on top of Vah Ruta. Me and Mipha. Just the two of us. Just like the way things used to be when we were younger. But of course, things were different now.

A soft breeze blew across the sky as Mipha healed the wound on my arm. The one from our ambush a few days ago.

"I was thinking...this reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child...always getting yourself hurt at every turn."

This made me think back to my childhood. For as long as I could remember, I wanted to follow my father's path in becoming a knight to protect Hyrule. My home. Or more...this around me. The ones who ment so much to me.

"Every time, I would heal you. Just as I'm doing right now."

A bright light shone from her hand upon my arm as the wound began to get smaller after every second.

"I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown up so much faster than I did."

She looked down at my arm and looked up again, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then."

This caused me think about the past, once again. Me and Mipha had known each other since we were young children. Even before my fathers death. I seemed to get myself into all kinds of trouble. Getting myself hurt all the time. Mipha was always the one to heal me.

The pale blue light continued to shine upon my arm, before the wound faded into nothing. I lifted my arm to take a look at it. There wasn't even the smallest trace of previous damage.

"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we're up against."

It was clear that she had had this question on her mind for a while. The statement almost sounded like it had been rehearsed over and over.

"But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get...if you-if anyone tries to do you harm... Then I will heal you."

She looked towards the ground smiling softly to herself more than anyone else.

"No matter when, or how bad the wound...I hope you know..."

She nodded, once again, more to herself than anyone else.

"that I will always protect you."

An almost comfortable silence lingered for a minute or two, before Mipha began again, still looking down, fidgeting her hands uncomfortably.

"Once this whole thing is over...maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young."

She let her hands relax, looking me in the eyes.

"Prehaps we could spend some time together."

Before I had any time to think on what she had said, a familiar voice called my name. It got closer, as if said person was looking for me. Well, that was because they were, of course.

"Mipha, Link!"

"Looks like the princess is here now... Let's go." Mipha stood up, heading towards Zelda, who looked almost...pained? I thought it was best not to ask her about it, however. She'd probably just tell me that I was imagining things after all."

"Are you ready to leave yet? We'll need to go soon in order to make it back before dusk."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty, here's chapter 8, at last. Hopefully the wait for this one wasn't too long. This chapter was delayed a little since I took a break from writing for two days since I was ill and too lazy to do anything~.**

 **Hopefully my hate for Mipha won't effect the story too much. She probably would've had a bigger role if I didn't dislike her so much(for some reason). Sorry if you'd have liked for her to have a bigger part, since I know she's one of the most popular characters.**

 **In a few chapters a bunch of things from Zelda's research journal will be brought in as flashbacks, hopefully you'll all enjoy that~**

 **Just going to leave a reminder that this isn't proof read, so I appologise in advance for any grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes.**

 **I just thought I'd let you all know that I'll be changing the photo for this Fanfic to a little something I drew recently. I'm not the best artist,of course, but I hope it won't look to bad.**

 **Thanks for all the favourites and follows, once again! I think that's about it, sorry for the really long a/n, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Rain came falling from the heavens out of nowhere. We we're still quite a while away from the castle, which led us to the decision of taking shelter until the rain lightened. We found a small, cave like area and took shelter for a while. Or at least, I did. Ajs usual, he was pushing himself futher than necessary. Sword in hand, just like always, taking slashed at the air. Meanwhile, I took shelter, watching the Champion.

I looked up at the grey sky. Rain continued to fall endlessly.

"I doubt this'll let up anytime soon..."

Watching him swing the sword back and forth only made me think of his father. All I know is that he was said to be one of Hyrule's greatest knights. Loyal, kind, strong, courageous...just like his son...

"Your path seems to mirror your fathers. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well."

Every strike was perfect. His skills were really something else. It was clear that he had spent a lot of time handling single handed weapons like this for a long time.

"Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable. I see now why you would be the chosen one."

"What if... One day... You realised that you just weren't meant to be a fighter.

He took his focus away from the sword, stopping to listen to me. Only...I wasn't quite sure who I was talking to... Myself...or Link?

"Yet the only thing people ever said...was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight."

I didn't look back at him again, but just as always, I could feel his gaze upon me. I focused on the ground instead.

"If that was the only thing that you were ever told... I wonder, then...would you have chosen a different path?"

Rain still continued to fall, now heavier than ever. I kept my eyes on the ground, as I could still feel him watching me.

My powers...they still hadn't awakened yet...I was starting to loose hope at this point. Years and years of training had brought nothing. Not even a single sign of it awakening could be seen. Nothing.

My thoughts seemed to consume me for a while. Until he(unexpectedly) spoke, once again.

"My father...?"

I looked up. Rather than at me, Link now had his eyes fixed upon the sword. Not to mention that he actually spoke.

"How much do you know about him?"

My heart skipped a beat, though I'm not quite sure why. His question caught me off guard for whatever reason.

"Not much..." I answered honestly. "Father mentioned his multiple times before, more when I was younger. He spoke highly of him, of course. He was said to be one of Hyrule's greatest knights. A good friend of my father's. I'm not sure if it's true though..."

He held the darkness sealing sword high into the air, keeping his eyes on it.

"I didn't know him well, so I can't confirm anything... He died when I was still young..." He spoke quietly, still focused on the raised sword, before he lowered it and sighed, looking down at the wet ground. He looked almost empty. As if he had nothing else to live for. As if he had lost everything...

The rain began to lighten, after an hour that is. The hour was silent, neither of us spoke. I couldn't wait to get home and sleep.

xXxXx

Rain began to pour down, from light to heavy in seconds. I didn't bother me, though it seemed to bother Zelda, however. We decided on seeking shelter under a large cave like rock. I decided to practice with the sword.

"There's always room for improvement, no matter how good you think you are." That's what my father always told me.

We had already been here for a while. The rain showed no sign of stopping. At this rate, we'd just have to travel back in the rain.

"I doubt this'll let up anytime soon..."

I felt her eyes upon me for moment, before she continued. "Your path seems to mirror your fathers. You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable. I see now why you would be the chosen one."

She was probably hoping to break the silence- which went on for another five or so minutes. Until a rather...unexpected...question was asked.

"What if... One day..."

I stopped swinging my sword, still holding it up so that I could hear better, before eventually holding down at my side. I turned, facing Zelda, who was looking down, provably avoiding eye contact.

"You realised that you just weren't meant to be a fighter. Yet the only thing people ever said...was that you were born into a family of the royal guard...and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight. If that was the only thing you were ever told... I wonder, then...would you have chosen a different path?"

I stared at her for a moment before recollecting my thoughts. The question was said to me...though it sounded more like she was asking herself. But in a way...I understood what she was trying to say.

But the only thing I could think out was my father. How would she know anything about him... He died when I was young and I haven't mentioned him before...

"My father...?"

I watched the sword, something made me want to avoid eye contact.

"How much do you know about him?"

"Not much." she answered quietly. "Father mentioned his multiple times before, more when I was younger. He spoke highly of him, of course. He was said to be one of Hyrule's greatest knights. A good friend of my father's. I'm not sure if it's true though..."

I smiled to myself. "I didn't know him well, so I can't confirm anything... He died when I was still young..." I sighed.

After a while of silence, the rain began to get lighter before stopping. With that, we travelled back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Goood -insert time of day here-. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is the longest so far(I think**.

 **I should probably appologise before hand about the next few chapters being a day or two late due to me moving in a few weeks and spending a lot of time tidying up.**

 **Ohh, I can now say that I own the cover image too! I hope you all like that a little, even if it's not great, haha.**

 **I was exploring Hyrule Castle on Breath of the Wild a few days ago and got an idea for a new Fanfic, which I'll probably start writing when I've finished this one, since writing two at a time is too much of a hassle.**

 **Once again, thanks for all the favourites and follows!**

 **Enough of my rambling, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Still nothing...not even a single sign." She sighed.

We were on our way back from the Spring of Courage. The king had decided that Zelda must visit each of the three sacred spring to make a prayer to the Goddess from each. That may be the key to accessing her sealing powers.

The castle was in view, we were nearly back.

"I wonder how the Guardians are doing..." I said, trying to break the almost depressing vibe.

"I'm pretty sure...we're able to control them now. At least that's what Father told me yesterday..."

I could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk. I decided to stay quiet, just like I usually do . Until she had cheered up, at least. I've never seen her so... I'm not really sure how to explain it. Depressed didn't seem like the right word, but neither did unhappy or angry. I don't know...

XxX

We made it back to the castle in a short time. Zelda changed and decided she wanted to check on how well the Guardians are doing.

One was being led in a direction by a Sheikah. We really were able to control them now. Zelda was leaning against the wall, her eyes glued to the machine.

"Incredible... We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Devine Beasts!"

She turned around to face me, looking happy for the first time all day. Though I understand why she wouldn't have been...

"And should Ganon ever show it's self again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves."

Just as she finished, a heard large footsteps make their way across the balcony, along with their matching voice.

"What are you doing out here Zelda?"

I turned to see King Rhoam. His facial expression matched his tone of voice. He clearly wasn't happy in the slightest. More...angry, even.

I bowed down as he made his way over to his daughter, who I saw clench her fist in the corner or my eye.

"I...I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians."

She took a step forwards before continuing.

"These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-"

"I know that."

She was interrupted before she could continue further.

"They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom."

Still watching from the corner of my eye, she lowered her head a little.

"Let me ask you once more... When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?"

I wanted to say something, but it'd only make things worse. He was clearly hurting her.

"I'm doing everything I can. I'll have know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess-"

"And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training."

He interrupted her before she had the chance to finish, once again.

"You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away."

"I already am. Don't you see- there's nothing more I can do! My hope is... My hope is that you- That you'll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can."

She barely finished her sentence before her father snapped at her, his voice louder than I'd ever heard it.

"No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training."

I knew how much this hurt her...yet I couldn't say anything. The Guardians and Devine Beasts...she was so intrigued in them. It was as if...they were one of her only reasons to smile. Her eyes always lit up when she saw them.

The King made his way over to the wall, watching the Guardians. His volume lowered slightly.

"Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves...that your are the heir to a throne of nothing...nothing but failure."

She lowered her head once again, clenching her fists tight.

"It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

With that, he walked away with nothing more said. I didn't move for at least a few minutes, neither did Zelda.

She took one last look at the Guardian, before silently walking over to her study, closing the door behind her slowly.

I stood up and leant over the wall. I must have stood there for at least half an hour, before something made me want to know what Zelda was doing.

I stepped out to her study and knocked on the door lightly.

No reply.

I stood there for a few seconds before opening the door slowly.

I stood there for a second. Without much thought, I opened the door.

Zelda was sitting at her desk, her head lay on the table, next to a book. She didn't say anything.

Getting a closer look, she had been crying, though she wasn't anymore. It was if she was ignoring my existence.

I closed the door, making my way over to where she sat.

"What do you want...?" She said quietly, but softly.

"I just wanted to make sure...you were alright..."

She sat up, wiping her eyes, which were quite bloodshot from the tears.

"I just wish he would at least try to understand..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. It's just..."

"It's alright..." She smiled. "I'm fine... Thank you."

It was clear she wasn't, but I felt it best to leave it as it was.

I looked down at the book, trying to find out what it was about. She must've noticed, because she closed it quickly. I assume it was a journal, or diary of such. This was a study after all.

She yawned, causing me to do so afterwards too.

She picked up the book, noticing that I was looking at it.

"These were some of my research notes. From when the shiekah slate was found and such. I was lucky enough to be there when it was found. Luckier again to be able to keep it for a while. Looks like I won't be writing in this again..."

"Can I take a look?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. Then, she opened the book and placed it on the desk, slightly to the left of her. I went over and kneeled on the floor, beside her.

We had just arrived home from the Spring of Courage. Not even my prayers could awaken my sealing powers. In a few days, we'd be going to the Spring of Power. Maybe...something would trigger it there. But I doubt it. At this point, all I could do was hope.

I leant over the wall, just over from my study. A group of the Sheikah were leading a Guardian around. It was actually listening to them!

"Incredible... We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Devine Beasts!"

Ancient technology had always ascinated me. I'd had an interest in it all for as long as I could remember. Seeing the Guardians fully contorted seemed to cheer me up.

"And should Ganon ever show it's self again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves."

I heard footsteps, which I knew belonged to my father. I turned, and sure enough, there he was.

"What are you doing out here Zelda?"

My smile faded at my fathers tone. He didn't look happy either. Link bowed down, just like he always did in his presence.

"I...I was assessing the results of the experiment with the Guardians. These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the-"

He cut me off before I had the chance to finish my sentence.

"I know that. They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom."

I lowered my head a little. I noticed that I had my fist clenched.

"Let me ask you once more... When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?"

I felt like walking off, but what effect would that have? It'd only make things worse.

"I'm doing everything I can. I'll have know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess-"

I was cut off with no chance to finish, again.

"And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away."

I began to raise my voice, without even realising it. I was frustrated.

"I already am. Don't you see- there's nothing more I can do! My hope is... My hope is that you- That you'll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can."

I said this with hope, even though I already knew he wouldn't agree with me request. I was right to, he just snapped at me.

"No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training."

My heart skipped a beat. I felt like running away. The ancient technology... I loved to learn more about it. I wanted to know everything there is to know about them! Honestly...they're one of the only things that brought me joy these days... I had to stop myself from crying.

"Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves...that your are the heir to a throne of nothing...nothing but failure."

I couldn't keep my head up any longer. It just dropped without my control. A failure...is that...all I really am? I can't even access these powers. I guess...it's true after all.

"It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?"

It was as if he was trying to make me feel this way on purpose. I felt worse with every word he spoke.

"Yes. I understand."

After that he walked off. I had completely forgotten that Link was still there beside me. Neither of us moved for a while, until I decided to sit in my study. I didn't feel like doing anything. So thats where I went. Link didn't move until I had left.

I must have cried in there for about half an hour. Until I heard a knock ay the door, that is. I knew it wasn't my father, I would've heard his footsteps. Meaning it had to be Link.

I ignored it, knowing he would come in anyway.

The door opened.

"What do you want...?" I wanted to be alone...but at the same time...I wanted him there with me. It was strange, I didn't quite understand why

"I just wanted to make sure...you were alright..."

Why was it that...only his words could cheer me up. If even only a little. I felt better.

"I just wish he would at least try to understand..."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. It's just..."

"It's alright..." I smiled, though it probably wasn't as convincing as I would have hoped. "I'm fine... Thank you."

I yawned, causing Link to do the same after.

He looked down at my research notes. Noticing his interest, I pickedup the book.

"These were some of my research notes. From when the shiekah slate was found and such. I was lucky enough to be there when it was found. Luckier again to be able to keep it for a while. Looks like I won't be writing in this again..."

It actually hurt to say this, concidering I loved researching the ancient technology so much.

"Can I take a look...?"

I opened the book and placed it just to the left of me, signaling for him to come over. He kneeled on the floor, beside me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty, here's chapter 10, at last. Should've been finsihed sooner with the length and all. I rewrote most of it due to it being sloppy since I wrote it a 4am** , **which wasn't thebest idea.**

 **Buuut, anyways, thanks for all the follows and favourites, hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next few will be based on Zelda research notes, hopefullyyyy they won't be too boring.**

 **Enjoy~**

xXxXx

 _Earlier today, I met up with Impa of the Sheikah Tribe. Whe was a few years older than me, but equally as interested in ancient technology. She introduced me to Purah and Robbie, who were also part of the Sheikah Tribe._

 _Tomorrow, we would be embarking on an excavation at an old research sight. I found it hard to sleep that night over my own excitement._

 _XxX_

 _I woke up this morning, feeling extremely tired, due to my excitement for today.We were hoping to find something that would allow us to operate the Guidance Stones found in both the Akkala and Hateno ancient tech labs. They had been standing for as long as we could remember, so who knows how old they are.Based on our research, we think an object is needed to activate the Guidance Stones. Hopefully, that's what we would find._

 _XxX_

 _We had made it the the site safely, along with our necessary tools. We had all been digging for hours. My hands began to grow sore, and a blister or two popped up. Though that didn't stop me. I was determined to go on until we found something._

 _After a short while, I actually found something! My face must have lit up, because everyone else came rushing over to me, without me saying anything. With the help of Impa, Robbie and Purah, we were able to dig it up._

 _Our digging uncovered a small rectangular object, small enough to fit in ones hands. Sheikah text was written across it._

 _Despite our efforts, we couldn't get the object to do anything. Purah was almost certain that it was made out of the same material that the many Shrines scattered across Hyrue were._

 _We decided to leave after our descovery, since we all needed a rest. Impa suggested that I held onto our find. I did just that._

 _After making it back the castle, I ended up skipping supper. I was too eager to research this Sheikah technology to think about anything else. I took it up to my study, and tried to find out as much as I could about it._

 _Impa, Robbie, Purah and I had planned to use the castle's library to try and find more out about it. Like how to restore it's functionally._

 _After all the time I spent, I wasn't able to find anything. I really wantedto go down to the library, but I knew it wasn't fair to go down without them. Plus, I'm sure Father wouldn't appreciate me wondering around the castle at this time of night._

 _I decided to sleep. I needed it after today._

 _XxX_

 _A few hours after waking up, Impa, Robbie and Purah arrived at the castle. We all headed to the library, hoping to find even the smallest bit of information on our descovery._

 _Hours passed and still, we found nothing. Not even a name for the object. Eventually, we gave up hope and decided on going back out to try and find something on it at the same site we found it._

 _XxX_

 _We were able to unearth some old books. The writing in them was faint and hard to make out. Though we still didn't find out anything about our descovery with them._

 _However, Purah decided that ww should call it the Shiekah late(since it's a slate created by the Sheikah Tribe), until we were able to find out it's true name. It felt a bit off the nose to me, but I didn't feel like this was a fight I could win, and left it at that._

 _XxX_

 _After a week of examination, we were finally able to restore functionality to the 'Sheikah Slate'!_

 _We found that I can capture images, just like a drawing, only...better. And by a lot too! The Slate captured every detail perfectly._

 _Whatever was capture looked identical to the original. It truly was an amazing piece of technology! I deeply admired the accomplishments of the Sheikah Tribe. Their achievements really were fantastic._

 _However, there was still so much more to learn about the Sheikah Slate. There had to be... We were all hoping that it'd have something to do with tbe Guidance Stones. We still had more research to do on it, hopefully we'll be able to find something soon._

xXxXx

I looked over to my left. I got too absorbed in my journal and didn't even notice Link had fallen asleep, his head on the desk. His position looked uncomfortable, though his face told a different story

Somehow, seeing him lying there next to me made me...smile... It was weird. It felt comforting having him next to me...

Ahhh, I decided to continue reading my journal. Something caused me to keep checking him. It was odd, but I decided not to question it.


	11. AN

Good afternoon everyone~

I've recently been on holiday and being the the idiot I am, I forgot to mention it in the previous chapter, sorry! _

Anyhow, the next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Wednesday. I'll be packing a lot since I'm moving on Friday, meaning I won't have too much free time to write for the next few days.

Sorry for the inconvenience! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, have a good week, I'll see you next chapter!

-Ciela


End file.
